Generally, in order to sell or rent an article, such as real estate, for sale or rent, the owner or renter visits or telephones a real estate agency to request selling of the real estate. On the other hand, a buyer needs to visit each real estate agency in order to look for an article for sale or rent that meets his/her needs and in case of real estate for sale or rent, the buyer needs to visit and check an actual place.
Recently, with the advancement of the Internet and portable user devices, the transaction market has expanded from offline to online. Various transaction applications have been actively developed and supplied for online transaction services. Therefore, users of the applications can conveniently check information about an article for sale or rent and anytime and anyplace and then proceed with transaction.
However, in the conventional online transaction services, a consumer can only check information about articles for sale or rent unilaterally uploaded by a supplier. That is, it has been an inconvenience for consumers to be unable to take a close look at articles for sale or rent themselves as if visiting offline except information provided by a supplier or an agency.
For example, images of real estate for sale or rent provided by suppliers are taken from their point of view and thus may exclude anything against the suppliers. Further, since the images are 2-dimensional information, a consumer may feel there is a great difference between checking an article for sale or rent through an application and really seeing the article for sale or rent in terms of deepness or interior spaciousness.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technology for providing information about an article for sale or rent which enables a consumer to check detailed information about an article for sale or rent directly online and also helps the consumer in determining transaction with reference to other consumers' interest information about the article for sale or rent.